


Croissant

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cat, E/R - Freeform, Firefighters, Firemen, Fluff, M/M, cats in trees, croissant - Freeform, enjoltaire - Freeform, enjoltaireweek2016, exr - Freeform, exrweek2016, fire truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for exr week, day 5 alternate universe. Grantaire's cat get stuck in a tree, so naturally he calls the fire brigade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Croissant

Of all days Croissant could get stuck in that bloody tree on the nature strip, it had to be today. Grantaire's first art show. He's going to look amazing arriving at a posh place after the exhibit has already started. So what had Grantaire done? Called 911.

It seemed reasonable, really, if you take into consideration that Croissant could fall to her death or Grantaire could never have a gallery again if he was to arrive late. On the first one, most importantly. So Grantaire was standing on his nature strip, under a deciduous tree in autumn, in the fanciest suit he owned, with a cat three metres in the air above him, waiting for a fire truck.

Croissant was too important to leave in the tree, but Grantaire couldn't climb or risk dirtying his suit before the grand opening. Croissant was a beautiful cat with a personality too curious to not climb a tall tree with it's leaves detaching and spiralling towards the ground. She was bound to end up a squished mess on the pavement if she jumped.

Croissant meowed loudly, snapping Grantaire out of his hazy thoughts. She hadn't noticed the situation despite Grantaire's panic, but she certainly has now. Grantaire knows her meows, when she's hungry, bored, pissed off, scared. This was definitely the latter. 

Nearby people passing in their beat up cars gave Grantaire strange looks. He probably looked strange, standing in a fancy suit coaxing a cat out of a tree. So Grantaire decided to just wait for the firemen. He dawdled back to the concrete steps of his apartment's building, sat down, and rested his head of the rusty rail. 

No sooner than he sat down did he hear sirens a couple of streets away. Great, he thought, as soon as I sit down I need to get straight back up. He stood back up and walked over to the curb and waved to the truck. The truck pulled up next to the tree and an old man dressed in orange uniform jumped out of the passenger seat. He offered his hand to Grantaire to shake.

"How are you, son? Not so good, I presume?" The man spoke with a mixed English accent. Grantaire shook his gloved hand.

"Yeah, my gallery is having it's grand opening in about a half hour and it's quite a drive from here. I just wanted to make sure my cat would get down safely," Grantaire explained, pointing to the frightened cat high in the tree. 

"Not to worry son, young Enjolras here needs a bit of training saving cats from trees. He only started volunteering last week," the man pointed vaguely to the truck. Manning the control panel was a middle aged man with a comb over. He obviously wasn't Enjolras, maybe he was out the back of the truck. 

The man was fiddling with the control panel."Carl! I don't know how this works, what button do I press?" 

The old man, Carl, smacked his forehead. "It's the button that has 'ladder' on it in all caps! The big, red one?" He shouted at the man, then whispered under his breath "Blithering idiot," and turned back to Grantaire. The man in the truck pressed said button and the ladder rose. A young man got out of the back of the truck and started to climb it. 

Not a man, an angel.

A god.

Curly blond hair flew around his head like a halo in the breeze. His muscles tensed as he climbed the ladder. Grantaire hastily pulled his eyes away. But Carl noticed, and gave him a knowing look.

"He's a real piece of work. But I think you could pull it off," he winked at Grantaire. Enjolras grabbed Croissant, which was a huge surprise to Grantaire. Croissant wasn't really a people cat, she always hissed at people who came into Grantaire's appartment. She's started warming up to Bahorel, Joly and Bossuet, seeing that they're always over there (and they give her food).

"Richard! Lower the ladder!" Enjolras shouted to the comb over man, facing him. His voice was fruity and his eyes were electric blue. 

"How many times have I told you Enjolras? Just call me dick!" Grantaire rolled his eyes despite Carl's obnoxious sounding laugh. Enjolras didn't seem to amused at the joke either. He climbed down the ladder, balancing Croissant at the same time. Carl winked at Grantaire before making his way back to the passenger seat of the truck. Enjolras was petting Croissant as he walked over to Grantaire. 

Grantaire's eyes flickered to Richard and Carl, they were whispering to each other under their breaths. He looked back to the angelically handsome man in front of him. Croissant was purring. Honest to god purring. 

"Here's your cat, erm..." Enjolras started.

"Grantaire, and the cat's name is Croissant," Grantaire replied as he took Croissant from Enjolras' well-groomed hands. Enjolras choked on a laugh.

"Sorry, but did you say your cat's name is Croissant?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Grantaire faked offense.

"Because croissants are french pastries?" Enjolras tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"Do you have something against french pastries?" Enjolras chuckled at Grantaire's question. Grantaire looked at his watch, 15 minutes until he had to be at the gallery.

"This is nice, but I have a gallery I urgently need to get to," Grantaire explained, genuinely sad that he probably won't see Enjolras again. 

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to get a coffee, or something, together sometime?" Enjolras was fidgeting with the sleeves of his uniform, and his eyes were looking anywhere accept Grantaire's face. Grantaire grinned.

"Yeah, that would be nice," the two exchanged phone numbers in a rather awkward manner, seeing Croissant was still resting in Grantaire's arms. Grantaire checked his watch again, 10 minutes until the opening.

"Shit!" Grantaire raced up to his apartment, chucked Croissant inside, and raced back down. Grantaire was about to unlock his car when Enjolras' voice stopped him.

"If you want, you could ride with us. It would probably be quicker," Enjolras gestured to the truck. Grantaire slowly nodded and found himself accepting Enjolras' hand into the truck.

The two sat in the back and shared their life stories in a shortened form, because before they knew it they were pulling up to the gallery with a minute to spare. Grantaire jumped out and bid the men goodbye. He turned to face the building, smiling to himself. Wow.


End file.
